The Perfect Christmas
by Six2VII
Summary: Stefan is bored out of his mind. Bonnie has the blues. Neither one of them want to look to closely at the reason they are miserable this Christmas until a special gift is given to both of them.***A Stefonnie Fic**** Just a dab of smut. A tiny dab.


**A/N: This story is for Irresistable-Revolution on Tumblr It's a holiday gift exchange gift for Bonnie Bennett Community Week-Day 6. It also turns out to be a birthday gift! This is a rough draft. Please excuse grammatical errors. A little Baroline, Some Bonlijah and a lot of Stefonnie. Based on two of my favorite holiday songs. A dash, and I do mean a dash of smut.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine Y'all.**

* * *

Brown burned down his throat, reminding him he was alive. That he wasn't as numb as the life he had led this past year. He held on to the warmth that settled into his chest until it faded and indicated it was time for another sip.

He was splayed on the cool leather couch. He watched his brother and his Puerto Rican companion unwrap another gift. Andrea giggled with delight as Damon wrapped the silver chain around her neck. The raven headed man nudged the diamond that fell into the crevice of her breast. Stefan exhaled like he was trying to expel the tedium from his body. It was Christmas Eve in Mystic Falls and the youngest Salvatore was miserable.

"Stef, what are you doing? You have like fifty gifts under tree. Here." Damon threw his brother a manila envelope with a lopsided bow stuck to it. The brown material bulged on the sides and jingled as Stefan caught it. Stefan put down his glass of whisky. He rattled the package for show since Damon looked so expectant, and then ripped into it. A familiar key chain fell into the young man's lap.

"My keys. Gee thanks, Damon." Stefan said looking at the battered keys on the ring. He stopped when he noticed one that was gleaming.

"What did you do?" Stefan said singling out the key. Damon rose kissing his lady friend on the forehead.

"Follow me bro."

Stefan rolled his eyes but got up and followed Damon down the wood paneled hall to the garage. The blue eyed man threw open the door and flipped on the light switch. In the middle of the gray cement space sat a 1949 Vincent Black Shadow motorcycle fully restored.

Stefan whistled.

"Is that what I think it is?" Stefan asked. He walked around the vehicle inspecting its parts.

"Yep. I know you've been looking for one and I've been a dick this year" Damon explained. Stefan eyed him.

"Okay so a major dick. I was at an auction buying a new painting for the summer house and the lot came up and I thought what the hell."

"This is really nice, Damon. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, but you can cheer the fuck up. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Stefan said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I just gave you your dream motorcycle and you look like I kissed your girlfriend."

Stefan pursed his lips.

"Okay that was a fucked up analogy but for real, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm good. Thanks for the gift, Damon. I really appreciate it." Stefan said heading back into the house.

"This is the last time I spend $75,000 on you." Damon shouted at his younger brother's back.

-o0o-

Bonnie's eyes was beginning to blur. The lines looked like they were moving as she read through black slanted script on the grease stained page. She had spent the entire day in the Mikealson's library and still did not have an answer to their conundrum.

"I have never known anyone as dedicated to their work as you Ms. Bennett." Elijah said walking into the barely lit room.

To Bonnie's surprise not many people visited the library at the compound. It housed a myriad of magical texts and history about New Orleans and the supernatural. It was also home to some of the most uncomfortable furniture Bonnie had ever used.

Bonnie jumped at the sound of Elijah's voice. She wiped her eyes trying to clear them and her head.

"It's not dedication it's neurosis. This spell is going to drive me crazy until I have cracked it." Bonnie said peering back at the page. _Yep, still hazy._

"Have you eaten? I find that I am able to think better on a full stomach." Elijah said picking up some of the other texts scattered across the desk Bonnie had been using for the past year.

As if on cue, Bonnie's stomach rumbled. She smiled embarrassed. Her and Elijah had become somewhat of friends but she still felt the need to be prim and proper around him. Elijah was always the gentleman. He ignored the warbling coming from her midsection.

"No I haven't. I probably do need to take a break." Bonnie said rising from the nook she had made for herself.

"Would you mind if I accompany you to dinner? I would like to learn of your progress and there is a new Café that I have meaning to try. My treat."

"Sure. Why not? Thank you." Bonnie said grabbing her jacket. The air was pretty chilly this time of year near the water.

Bonnie walked out of the compound with Elijah. The street was crowded with last minute shoppers and Christmas decorations. She couldn't believe tomorrow was Christmas. Bonnie was usually into the holiday, but this year just wasn't the same. Bonnie chalked it up to not being around her Mom and Caroline this year.

Bonnie was jolted out her thoughts when a choir in front of the church starting singing deck the halls. It was beautiful. The choir sang it with the perfect amount of Christmas cheer, but somehow it still didn't feel like Christmas. Elijah observed the witch as they walked.

"I hope you don't mind the intrusion Bonnie, but you don't seem like yourself. A month ago you couldn't wait for Christmas but all you've done for this past month is work on the time portal spell. It would surely be a feat if you cracked it, but it is no longer necessary to defeat the heretics."

"I know. I think I'm home sick." Bonnie said pressing the crossing light.

"Ahh. I must admit. Mystic Falls, despite the usual chaos, does have a special pull."

"I don't know. Maybe I just miss my Mom and Caroline." Bonnie said remembering all the ghost in her childhood home.

"Do you usually spend Christmas with them?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. The strange thing is, I didn't last year and I was nowhere near this apathetic. Like you said, I usually get into this."

"Well maybe you miss something else about the holiday."

-o0o-

 _Last Christmas_

 _Bonnie stumbled into the bar. One of her shopping bags got snagged on the door and her new Herme's scarf almost hit the beer-stained floor. Luckily, Elijah and his Vietnamese lady friend was there to catch her and her shopping._

 _Bonnie was only here because Kol had promised her a bottle of Pyrat Rum for ridding him of that nasty rash. She bet the youngest Mikealson would never cross a Santeria again. The witch peered around the dive bar and didn't see the original anywhere. She did spy Stefan Salvatore trying to crawl into a whisky bottle._

 _Bonnie and Stefan were on strange terms. She honestly did not know how to act around him. Once upon of time she would have thought him a friend, but after the accident with Kai… He and Caroline had grown close and she and Damon were besties but her and Stefan never really fully clicked. Now they were both in New Orleans working for Elijah of all people and they pretty much avoided one another._

 _He looked pretty bummed. Well okay, he looked pretty drunk, and it was Christmas so the witch decided to spread her Christmas spirit. They were both away from their home, family and friends. At least she could do was say hello._

 _Bonnie realized this might have been a mistake when Emily, Stefan's partner in crime slipped onto the stool Bonnie was eyeing before the witch could get to it. Bonnie was about to turn around when Stefan looked up._

" _Bonnie!" Stefan exclaimed taking another shot. The vampire hiccupped which cause the blonde to giggle._

" _Hi Stefan! I just wanted to say hello and Merry Christmas." Bonnie said shuffling her bags. She smiled at the Blonde but like most hybrids. She ignored Bonnie._

" _That's sweet. Isn't that sweet Emily?" Stefan said._

" _Apparently." The hybrid said pulling out a pack of cigarettes._

" _Don't be rude." Stefan chastised._

" _God, your drunk. You're defending your gritches now."_

" _Close your mouth." Stefan spat. The Blonde rolled her eyes and headed for the back of the bar. No doubt seeking out the patio where she was allowed to smoke._

" _Gritches?" Bonnie asked._

" _It's stupid." Stefan answered. His eyes were glossy. Bonnie could tell he was barely holding on to consciousness. "It means Groupie witch. You know how Klaus and his hybrids are."_

" _Yeah." Bonnie said noticing Klaus's goons watching Stefan. It was no secret there was bad blood between the two. They were probably looking for a Christmas bonus. Stefan came to work for Elijah for protection._

" _Thanks Bonnie. I hope you have a Merry Christmas too." Stefan slurred taking another shot. Bonnie nodded. She was about to turn and go but she just couldn't._

-o0o-

"Earth to Stefan." Caroline said. They sat at a dinner table clothed in cream, covered in crystal, and filled with an assortment of holiday treats. Stefan looked at the Blonde.

"Sorry." Stefan said playing with his jellied cranberry sauce.

"God, you're about to be de-invited to my Christmas Gala."

Stefan smirked at that. Children, werewolves, and gold bows surrounded them. He couldn't wait to escape this madness. There was also the fact that tomorrow night was a full moon and he caught more than one of Tyler's pack mates gazing at him longingly.

"Did you open my present?" Caroline asked admiring her beautifully decorated Christmas tree. This one had birdhouses all over it.

"I did. It was perfect. You know how much I love Billy Preston. The book and the anthology are amazing." Stefan said devoid of any true enthusiasm.

"Amazing. Why do I feel like your lying?" Caroline said reading his posture.

"I'm not lying. I love it really." Stefan said trying to convince himself also.

"Stefan are you okay? You've been distracted."

"I'm good, Care. And I'm not distracted." Stefan defended watching a frantic Tyler approach them.

"Hey babe, Stefan. I think TJ needs to be changed, and I can't find any cloth diapers."

"I'll get them." Caroline said getting up from the table. She took her 6 month old from Tyler's arms and waddled off to the nursery. Stefan headed for the front door. He was almost to his car when the phone rang. He held his breath looking down at the screen and exhaled. It was his mom.

"What do you want?"

"I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, Stefan."

"You've done it. Goodbye."

"Wait."

'What? I have to go."

"Did you get my present?" Stefan did.

"Yeah."

"Did you like it?" Damon almost pissed his pants when Stefan opened the original pigskin footballs his mother had brought them. It would have been a very thoughtful gift is she wasn't a psycho.

"Mom, I have to go."

The truth was even if his mom was normal he would still be having a hard time with Christmas this year. He didn't seem to want or care about anything.

-o0o-

Bonnie watched the snow come down outside the restaurant window. The Café was packed. Klaus and his entourage were there. So were Kol and his flunkies. Elijah's men were here also but they faded into the background as the two friends dined.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Elijah said cutting into his steak.

"I was going to work on the spell some more. Call Caroline, my mom. I think Denny's is open."

"Bonnie you will do no such thing. I won't allow it."

"Allow it. Careful, Elijah, you almost sounded like you're ass of a brother."

"Which one, Kol or Klaus?"

"Pick one." Both Bonnie and Elijah chuckled. They both turned as Klaus glared daggers at them. Kol just flicked them off.

"I won't hear of you being hold up in that dusty dungeon. You may be homesick, and missing your friends from Mystic Falls, but that doesn't mean you can ignore the ones you have here in New Orleans. You will join us at dinner."

"And how will Klaus feel about that?"

"His feelings are not my concern."

-o0o-

 _Last Chritmas_

 _Bonnie's strength spell was wearing off and Stefan was becoming heavier by the minute. Not to mention the packages she was carrying. Despite the weakening spell, she managed to get the corpse that was Stefan Salvatore into her apartment and onto her couch. Stefan was out cold, literally. His skin was like ice. Bonnie had tried to convince him to give up the bottle and go home but just when he relented he passed out outside of the bar._

 _Kol had finally shown up, given her his payment, and helped her put Stefan into a cab. The problem was she didn't know which apartment he lived in. She knew it was the Baxter building but not which floor. So she brought him home. She busied herself decorating while he lay comatose on the couch. She wanted to chance some carols._

 _When she turned on the music at the second lowest audio level Stefan jumped up, landing in attack mode. Bonnie stared at him trying not to laugh when the vampire looked sheepish and fell back onto the couch._

" _Where am I?" Stefan said his voice horse._

" _Your in my apartment. You were trying to drown yourself in booze, and I took pity on you."_

" _Thanks." Stefan said looking around the tiny apartment. Bonnie had lights and garlands everywhere. Stefan smelled cinnamon cookies baking in the oven. There was wrapping paper all over the floor._

 _Bonnie came out of the kitchen handing him a glass of water._

" _So…your into Christmas. For some reason, I don't remember that about you."_

" _Yeah, I'm into Christmas. Always have been. You're not into the celebrations?"_

" _The songs, decorations, not so much. The getting gifts part is pretty cool."_

" _What? The snow, the carols are the best parts."_

" _Yeah. My dad wasn't big on that stuff, but he did get me everything I asked for."_

" _My dad and Grams didn't always have the money, but the Bennett's are big on tradition."_

" _I guess together I families would make the perfect Christmas."_

" _I guess so." Bonnie said smiling._

" _Look, Bon, thanks for looking out. I'm going to head out."_

" _No problem. Hey if you feel like, I don't know, making the perfect Christmas. I'm having an orphan dinner tomorrow. All the strays Elijah picked up are invited. You should stop in, give your liver a break for an hour or two while you put something in your stomach."_

" _I won't make any promises."_

" _Your loss Salvatore, my dressing and sweet potato casserole is to die for."_

" _Tempting." Stefan said rising from the couch and heading for the door._

" _Stefan?"_

" _Yep."_

" _We were friends once right?"_

" _Yeah. Of course."_

" _Okay."_

" _Why do you ask?"_

" _I don't know. Sometimes I feel like we kinda avoid each other."_

" _Yeah. I don't know. We've been through a lot."_

" _Yeah. I guess."_

" _Look Bon, Thanks for everything. Merry Christmas."_

-o0o-

Stefan was walking home from Caroline and Tyler's with his secret Santa gift in his hand. Matt had gotten him a really nice journal and pen set. He spent a lot more than Stefan would have imagined considering the Sheriff could barely stand him.

The journal was really nice. He thought about breaking it in when he got home. Try to figure out why he was in this funk but to be honest with himself, Stefan didn't care. Stefan didn't care about anything he had gotten. All of his gifts were things he would usually want. The presents were the best part of Christmas.

Stefan walked up to his apartment building and paused when he saw the black Cadillac SUV sitting by the curb. Stefan's heart sped. For the first time this holiday season, Stefan felt a little hope.

-o0o-

Bonnie listened to the church bells as they chimed through the star filled night. Her and Elijah were walking to her apartment when her phone rang.

"I guess I will wish you a Merry Christmas even though you missed my Christmas Gala."

"Hi Caroline. You know I had to work. Merry Christmas. I miss you."

"You should, but I miss you too. How is Elijah treating you?"

"Good. Everything is good."

"I bet." Caroline said lacing it with just enough innuendo.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bonnie said catching it.

"You know what I mean." Caroline continued. Bonnie looked at Elijah quickly. He was admiring a coat in a shop window. _Yep, he was listening._

"Anyway, how is my godson and goddaughter?" Bonnie panicked trying to hide her quickening heartbeat.

"Change of subject I see, but I will allow it since it is my favorite topics in the world."

"Besides your award-winning exposé?"

"Yes, besides that. TJ was so good tonight. He smiled at everyone, and had the ladies eating out of his hands. He takes after me." Caroline said matter-of-factly.

"You have the ladies eating out of your hands?" Bonnie teased.

"You know what I mean, Bon. Stella on the other hand has been busy. She didn't like the ginger ale I drank and thanked mommy with a big kick in the spleen."

"How do you know it was the spleen?"

"Maternal instinct." Caroline replied.

"Ahh. How is Tyler? The Gala?"

"Tyler is good. He spent the night playing politics between the pack factions. The Gala was nice."

"Good. I wish I was there. I'm sorry I missed it."

"That goes for me too, sister. What did you do?" Caroline asked. Bonnie didn't want to talk about eating dinner with Elijah while Elijah was there.

"Look Caroline, I'm going to have to call you back." Bonnie said.

"Don't think I don't know your avoiding the subject, Missy."

"Kiss the baby, and the belly. Tell Tyler I said hello."

"I will. I love you, Bon." Caroline said genuinely missing her best friend.

"I love you too, Caro. Merry Christmas." Bonnie returned. Hear heart ached a little more.

Bonnie and Elijah continued walking in silence both of them taking in the world around them.

"I know you could hear Caroline. She seems to think you have a thing for me."

"I always liked Ms. Forbes. She has an uncanny knack for uncovering truths. No wonder she is an award winning journalist."

"Wait. What are you saying? Are you saying that you're interested in me?" Bonnie said surprised.

"Would it matter?" Elijah asked.

"I-" Bonnie stumbled.

"I have tried to show my affections in more ways than one. I am quite fond of you Bonnie, but my attempts at courting you have gone unnoticed even when they are to my mind blaringly obvious."

"Elijah" Bonnie tried again.

"I spent the last week trying to choose the perfect gift to show you how much I care, and to be honest I have come away wanting. Everything I chose this week was inadequate in showing you how I feel, until now."

"Until now?"

"I believe I have found the perfect gift to lift your holiday spirits. It will be delivered to you before the night is out."

"Elijah, you don't have to. Christmas is more than gifts and material things." Bonnie argued.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Then it's settled. You don't have to get me a gift."

"Settled."

-o0o-

 _Last Christmas_

 _Bonnie slipped into her coat. She was out of ice and the charades game was just getting started. Davina promised to watch the snickerdoodles while she ran to the store. She stepped into the street walking towards the convenience store when a familiar figure caught her eye in the alley near her apartment building._

" _Stefan?" Bonnie called into the shadows._

" _Yeah. Hey." Stefan said stepping into the light guiltily._

" _You lost?" Bonnie said curious to why he was here._

" _No. Someone invited me to a party and I was just stopping in."_

" _Oh. It's pretty late. You sure the party is still going?" Bonnie teased._

" _Yeah. That was the point. I actually wanted to avoid the crowd but it seems like the party is still in full swing." Stefan said gesturing back to Bonnie's balcony. She could see Carrie in the door making a fool of herself._

" _So…You're going to hold true to this loner thing."_

" _It's worked for me so far."_

" _Ever get lonely?"_

" _Well, yeah. Nights like this. When you miss your old friends. It does."_

" _It's not that many people, Stefan. Eight at the most. I'm going to get ice. We're playing charades. I still have plenty of food left."_

" _I don't know. People are not my thing. I really just came to bring you this."_

 _Bonnie watched as Stefan pulled an ornament out of his pocket. He handed it to the witch. Bonnie examined the scene hand painted on the ball. It was a miniature drawing of Christmas in Mystic Falls inscribed 1996._

" _Where did you get this?"_

" _Can you believe Klaus orders one every year? I swiped it off the tree in the compound when I was meeting with him and Elijah. 1996, the year you were born."_

" _Thank you. It's beautiful. Which is why Klaus is going to kill you."_

" _Nah. He's pissed and will be for a while, but it will fade. I just wanted to thank you for last night. Em says Klaus's boys were gunning for me, and you pulled me out."_

" _It no biggie."_

" _Yeah it is. You saved me."_

" _You've saved me how many times over the years, Stefan?"_

" _About half as many times you have saved me."_

" _I think it's kinda even."_

" _Yeah, It seems like we are always saving each other." Stefan said looking into her eyes the first time in a long time. He wanted to be sober while visiting Bonnie. He didn't want her to worry, but now he wished he had some liquor. Bonnie gulped. This was one of their problems. Their history stood between them, their attraction was palpable. It always had been._

" _Okay. Well. I just wanted to give you that. Thanks again." Stefan said turning and walking away. Bonnie almost let him until she realized they were doing it again._

" _What's that about?" Bonnie said turning back to the vampire._

" _You talking to me?" Stefan._

" _Yeah. Stefan I am finally talking to you." Bonnie said. Stefan shook his head. He knew this wasn't a good idea._

" _You have a party to get back to." He began walking again._

" _How long have you been out here?" Bonnie asked._

" _What?"_

" _How long?" Bonnie said clearly not giving in. Stefan sighed. Okay they were going to do this._

" _Maybe twenty minutes." Stefan admitted._

" _Why didn't you come up? And don't give me that I'm a loner stuff. I've seen you turn it on to impress the ladies."_

" _I wasn't sure I should."_

" _Why?" Bonnie said genuinely confused._

" _Because."_

" _Because what?"_

" _I don't know. We don't talk. We're not friends." Stefan answered honestly._

" _Why?"_

" _You know there are two side of this relationship" Stefan replied feeling cornered. "You tell me why we don't talk."_

" _Well you broke up with Elena." Bonnie started._

" _What?" Stefan asked genuinely confused._

" _Elena. No more Elena. No more Bonnie."_

" _That's not true or fair. We've talked after Elena." Stefan rebutted._

" _Then, why?" Bonnie reiterated._

" _I avoided you because you avoided me. I thought…"_

" _What?"_

" _I thought you had finally seen me for what I am… a monster." Stefan explained._

" _A monster? Have you met our friends?" Bonnie joked. She sobered when she saw Stefan was serious._

" _I tried to kill you. I did kill your mom, and I did it in the most disrespectful fashion possible…a coin toss. After, I realized that I betrayed your trust. I had become the monster you feared when we first met."_

" _Stefan." Bonnie cajoled._

" _No. I was ashamed. I am ashamed. You were my friend even when I was the ripper. We were growing closer and…"_

" _We were growing closer?" Bonnie asked. That was news to her._

" _I thought so, but I was in the middle of a binder then so my judgment might have been skewed. Anyway after that night, our relationship was never the same."_

" _It was that night, huh. You do realize your brother is one of my best friends."_

" _I am so tired of hearing about you and Damon. 'Bonnie and Me just killed a wizard. Bonnie and me just opened a portal to mars. Bonnie and Me cosplayed as Black Widow and Hawkeye.'" Stefan mimicked his brother perfectly._

 _Bonnie pursed her lips in amusement._

" _Why have you been avoiding me?"_

" _I don't know. You were my friend and then you weren't. It sucked. And it was uber weird around you. I just thought Elena got me in the divorce."_

" _Okay." Stefan said processing what she had told him._

" _Okay."_

" _I'm going to get ice."_

" _I'll help. Maybe I'll stop in for a little while. Especially if you got some liquor."_

" _Only if you eat. And play a round of Charades."_

" _That is so not going to happen."_

 _Stefan was right. The charades did not happen. After Stefan finish eating the party started to thin out. Stefan stayed and helped Bonnie clean up. As they worked, they talked about everything under the stars. They forgot how much they had in common. Well Bonnie forgot. Stefan remembered perfectly._

 _He also remembered the developing feelings he had for the witch when they worked on the coffins together. He always liked Bonnie and when their relationship blossomed it seemed natural. Of course their bond was severed but those feelings always stayed just below the surface affecting their interactions. They were affecting him now._

 _As Stefan waxed poetic about Billy Preston, the only man to play with both the Beatles and the Stones, Bonnie realized how much she missed this friendship. Sure she and Stefan like comic book movies and TV. Sure they had an affinity for classic music but those similarities were trivial in Bonnie's eyes._

 _In some ways Bonnie and Stefan were two sides of the same coin. He could understand her and her motivations on a deeper level. He always had._

 _By the time they retired to the couch. Bonnie had hung her ornament, and Stefan had eaten all of Bonnie's hidden snickerdoodles. Bonnie threw on Christmas music and tried to get Stefan to sing along with the old classics as he helped her wrap gifts. She even danced to Mariah Carey and Darlene Love's Christmas hits. Stefan just smirked and refused to get up no matter how many times she tugged on his arms._

 _It was Christmas day before they knew it. They were oblivious to the falling snow. Bonnie was too wrapped up in her blanket and Stefan's voice as he told her about his favorite Christmas with Damon and his father. Stefan kept talking and watching her, looking for any signs of sleep. He didn't want to bore her. He also didn't want the night to end._

 _Bonnie's mistletoe was hung at her front door and on the archway leading into the kitchen. Those leaves hung in futileness as Stefan's lips moved against Bonnie's. His hips would go down as Bonnie's favorite gift that year._

-o0o-

Bonnie's mood was trying to lift. Elijah's proclamation was going a long way towards treating her Christmas blues. With a little time his affections just might be the cure…except it sat in the middle of her chest. The lump, the thing blocking her Christmas Spirit. Bonnie forced herself to think about happy things like what it would be like to date Elijah.

Could she let her guard down around him? Bonnie thought she could. It would be worth it to see him do something, anything that was not stately. She'd seen him in jeans. He just made the jeans look elegant. She'd seen him slap a head off someone's shoulders. He did it in the prissiest fashion. Elijah was old world which she admired. The perfect prince to her princess fantasies, but he did not consume her dreams. No, his face was not etched on her eye lids.

She had hoped, wished that he would come home. Two weeks of bliss and he had cast a shadow over her whole year. She understood. Damon was his brother. Hell, she would have went herself if he hadn't stopped her, but Damon was good now. Caroline even said the eldest Salvatore had started dating. So why hadn't he returned.

His flat sat empty like the heart in Bonnie's chest. It was two weeks that started a year ago to the day. She wanted to call. To write. She almost did last week. She stared at the text that said "Please Come Home" and decided against it.

They had falling into their old habits. Sacrificing what they wanted to save everyone else, and avoiding each other in the process. They were six hours apart and busy. They were two ships passing in the night. Always. Bonnie sighed climbing onto the elevator in her building. If every wish she wished came true she would not appreciate the magic in wishing anymore. At least that's what she told herself when she unpacked her Christmas ornaments this year.

Elijah was here. Elijah was trying. Elijah was…Bonnie stopped outside her door. Mariah Carey's voice drifted into the hallway. Elijah promised her a gift. She wondered what it could be. Bonnie unlocked the door and looked around. The tree twinkled. The lights look like they were dancing to the melody.

Everything was in place. There was her TV. There was her bookcase that housed her fake book full of money. There was her Stefan sitting at her desk in the back of the room. There was her hover board…

"Stefan?" Bonnie said flipping on the light.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Bonnie said walking further into the room, pushing the door closed.

"Apparently, I'm here to cheer you up. I'm Elijah's Christmas gift." Stefan said putting his hands in his pocket.

"I don't understand." Bonnie said. Her purse slid from her shoulder and hit the floor with a thud.

"Elijah sent for me." Stefan repeated like it was a perfectly normal thing to say.

"He sent for you?" Bonnie thought about Elijah and his admitted feelings. He was a true prince to send another man to the woman he was interested in.

"Yeah. It's kind of funny. I've been having a terrible Christmas. And I just realized why?"

"Why? You didn't get any good gifts?"

"Actually, I got amazing gifts but nothing I really wanted."

"That sucks."

"It did. Until now."

"Now?"

"Yeah. I just realized all I really wanted for Christmas is you." Bonnie eyes moistened despite the cliché.

"That's really cheesy, but exactly what I've been waiting a year to hear." Bonnie said wiping away her tears.

"I know. It's true. Last year was…" Stefan said coming over and hugging her.

"Perfect." Bonnie finished.

-o0o-

This Christmas

"You're ruining my cinnamon and butter." Bonnie gasped.

"Shh. You didn't have any snickerdoodles. A man's got to eat."

Bonnie gasped as Stefan's tongue entered her.

"How does that feel?" Stefan whispered coming up for air.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Especially, The Birthday Girl! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
